Kehidupanku
by TsukiyomiTadase.21
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Sakura H. bersama teman-temannya.. RnR, pleaseee? Don't flame!
1. Main Characters

**Cerita pertamaku di FFN.. **

**Maaf, kalau gak jelas.. Aku masih pemula bangeeet.. **

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuKarin**

** Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**Main Characters:**

**Sakura Haruno**

Gadis cantik yang memiliki IQ di atas kemampuan rata-rata. Berbakat dalam bidang karate (Sama seperti aku, dong! HEHE.. *dihajar massa*). Baik hati dan mempunyai sahabat sejak kecil bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Anak dari keluarga konglomerat Haruno. Mahir bermain piano dan biola. Biasanya duet dengan Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya. Sakura merupakan ketua klub Karate, dan Sekretaris kelas. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Cowok terganteng di Konohagakure High School. (Kalau namanya sama diantara salah satu cerita yang pernah aku baca, aku mintaaa maaf.. Gak punya ide). Berbakat di bidang Sepak bola. Sahabatnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno. Ia juga pintar dalam semua bidang pelajaran. Suka bermain piano. Putra dari keluarga kaya raya Uchiha. Mempunyai kakak yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Ia adalah ketua klub sepak bola dan ketua kelas. Memendam perasaan pada Sakura H. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Cowok yang paling bersemangat di KHS, selain Lee. Jika dikatakan, kemampuan otaknya biasa-biasa saja. Sahabat Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi suka bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Jago bermain basket. Ia putra tunggal dari Pemimpin Perusahaan Uzumaki. Mempunya seorang kekasih bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Ia merupakan ketua klub basket dan Wakil Ketua kelas. Sebuah keajaiban dunia, ia berada di kelas 12-A.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Gadis yang menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Anaknya pemalu. Mukanya sangat cepat berubah menjadi merah. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Naruto U., Ia orang terpintar ke-6, setelah Shikamaru N., Sakura H., Sasuke U., Neji H. dan Sai. Berbakat di bidang karate, setelah Sakura dan Neji, sepupunya. Ia merupakan Sekretaris klub karate dan bendahara kelas. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Sai**

Anak berlidah tajam. Salah satu teman baik Sasuke U. dan suka bertengkar dengan Naruto U. Sangat pintar melukis. Otaknya cukup pintar. Mempunyai kekasih bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ketua klub melukis. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Ino Yamanaka**

Gadis berparas manis yang merupakan rival Sakura. Tetapi, tetap saja, Sakura yang menang. (*dilempar sandal sama Ino FC*). Akhirnya, dia jadian dengan Sai demenjak suatu kejadian. Pandai merankai bunga. Ketua klub merangkai bunga. Wajar saja, dia pintar merangkai bunga, ia merupakan putrid dari keluarga Yamanaka yang memiliki toko bunga. Sahabatnya adalah Shikamaru N., dan Chouji A. Tetapi, dia juga memiliki sahabat, yaitu Sakura. Berada di kelas 12-A, karena bantuan Said an Sakura yang selalu mengajarinya.

**Shikamaru Nara**

Pria pemalas bermulut besar. Tukang tidur di kelas. Tetapi, dia adalah orang terpintar di kelas. Selalu berselisih paham dengan Temari. Selalu berkata, 'merepotkan'. Yah, tetapi dia sangat baik kepada orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Tidak ikut berorganisasi dengan alasan 'merepotkan'. Sahabatnya adalah Chouji A. dan Ino pasti, ia berada di kelas 12-A.

**Temari**

Gadis berkuncir empat yang suka bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Ia merupakan murid yang pintar di kelas. Suka curhat pada Sakura atau Tenten. Mahir memasak karena ia juga harus mengurusi 2 adik lelakinya, Kankurou dan Sabaku no Gaara. Tidak ikut berorganisasi karena tidak punya waktu yang cukup. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Neji Hyuuga**

Cowok berambut panjang yang juga terkenal di sekolah. Bertampang dingin, tetapi bisa berubah jika sudah bertengkar dengan Tenten. Mahir dalam bidang Karate dan Kendo. Ketua klub Kendo. Ia tidak mau menjadi ketua klub karate setelah dikalahkan oleh Sakura. Cukup pintar di kelas. Sepertinya, terlalu over-protective pada Hinata, sepupunya. Berada di kelas 12-A.

**Tenten**

Cewek keturunan China. Rambutnya dicepol. Gadis bermata coklat ini sering bertengkar dashyat dengan Neji H. Mahir di bidang kendo. Selalu acuh tak acuh jika Neji sedang berceramah. Ia lumayan pintar sehingga berada di kelas 12-A.

**Kakashi Hatake**

Wali kelas 12-A. Suka terlambat. Tanpa diketahui, Kakashi H. adalah paman kandung dari Sakura H. Ia adik dari Ayah Sakura. Mengajar Matematika. Belum mau menikah. Sahabatnya adalah Obito U. dan Rin.

**Jiraiya**

Wakil kepala sekolah KHS. Otaknya pintar + mesum. Biasanya, bertengkar dengan Tsunade hingga menyebabkan salah satu ruangan jadi hancur. Sering mabuk dan minum sake. Sering bertengkar dengan Orochimaru juga. Murid kesayangannya di KHS adalah Naruto U. yang merupakan putra dari murid berbakat yang pernah diajarnya, Minato N. Sahabatnya adalah Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

**Tsunade**

Kepala sekolah KHS. Sering berjudi. Tetapi, ia adalah orang yang pintar. Suka mabuk seperti Jiraiya. Pernah memukul Jiraiya sehingga Jiraiya terlempar sejauh 100 m. Ahli pengobatan juga. Punya bawahan setia bernama Shizune, keponakan dari sepupu mantan pacarnya, Dan. Murid kesayangannya selain Shizune adalah Sakura H.


	2. Hari pertama

Sakura Haruno. Gadis bermbut pink ini sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Orang-orang sekitar pasti bertanya. Mengapa ia tidak naik kendaraan mewah saja? Secara, dia itu kan putri tunggal Keluarga kaya raya, Haruno. Yah, anak ini memang aneh. Lebih suka berjalan.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"HINATA!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah! Sakura! Selamat pagi!" kata Hinata.

"Ya! Selamat pagi, Hinata." Balas Sakura.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan sambil mengobrol. Karena, ini hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Mereka pindahan dari Negara lain. Sakura, 5 tahun lalu, ia dulu tinggal di Inggris bersama bibinya. Mungkin karena itu, Bahasa Inggris Sakura lancer dan bagus. Hinata, ia dulu tinggal di Beijing bersama pamannya. Tetapi, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak 5 tahun karena hubungan kedua orang tuanya yang dekat.

"Duh, Hinata… Aku deg-degan, nih.. Gimana sekolahnya, ya? Katanya Konohagakure High School tuh sekolah elit, ya..?" tanya sakura.

"Iya.. Sak, aku takut, nih.. Tiba-tiba kita dijauhin karena kita anak baru.. Hiks.." tiba-tiba hinata menangis.

"Hey, Hinata! Jangan begitu.. Gak mungkin,lah.. Sudahlah, hin.. Jangan menangis.." hibur sakura.

"Iya,ya.."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di KHS. Banyak sekali anak yang masih bermain sepak bola, basket di lapangan. Terdengar ada teriakan dari banyak gadis perempuan.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN! KAMU KEREN!" teriak salah seorang gadis.

"SASUKE-KUN! AYO! KAMU PASTI MENANG!" dukung seorang gadis berambut merah yang supernorak. (*digebuk Karin FC*)

Tiba-tiba, orang yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke mencetak gol. Setelah mencetak gol, ia langsung pergi, melewati semua fans girlnya.

"KIYAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN! KAMU HEBAAAT!"

"SASUKE-KUN! MARI KITA RAYAKAN KEMENANGANMU INI, SAYANG!" kata Karin memegang tangan Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke langsung berlari secepat kilat.

"Sakura, ayo, kita ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu.. Daripada melihat perempuan najis itu.." kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah pertanda jijik.

"Ah! Iya!" kata Sakura bergegas lari menghampiri Hinata yang sudah dari tadi berlari.

"Sial! Perempuan tadi.. Semuanya MENJIJIKAN!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Karena itu, ia menabrak seorang cewek manis berambut pink panjang.

"UWAA… Adududuh.." kata Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Hei! Siapa yang menabrakku! Kamu, ya!" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"HEI! BUKAN AKU YANG MENABRAKMU! TAPI, KAMU YANG MENABRAKKU, BODOH!" kata Sakura yang sudah es mosi, eh salah, emosi.

"Oh.. Ya, sudah.." kata Sasuke yang ingin meninggalkan Sakura. Tetapi, lengan kanannya ditahan Sakura.

"Hei, pantat ayam!*ditendang Sasuke FC* Setidaknya, kau minta maaf atas perbuatanmu." Kata Sakura.

"Huh.. Dasar pink.. Iya,iya.. Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi" kata Sasuke.

"Hm.. Bagus! Sudah, ya.." kata sakura sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke kelas melihat jam yang menunjukkan bahwa sudah saatnya masuk ke kelas. Ia masih berfikir tentang kejadian tadi.

"Hmm.. Dia anak baru, ya.. Boleh, juga, wanita itu.." kata Sasuke dalam hati.

**HEHE.. JELEK, YA! **

**Maaf kalau jelek begini..**

**Ok, langsung ke point-nya aja..**

**Tolong Review, ya.. Ini fic pertamaku, sih.. Mungkin jelek.. Jadi, tolong review-nya…!**


	3. Perasaan 2 Insan

**Chapter 3 !**

**Yosh! Jarang buka FFN, nih.. Hehehe.. Saya bales review dulu, deh..**

LuthMelody : Hehehe.. Emang pendek.. Aku takut, sih..*dihajar massa* Ok, thx 4 ur review

Namikaze May-chan : Maaf, kependekan.. Alasannya juga sama,sih.. Takut kalau kritikannya pedes banget.. Ntar sakit perut, deh.. Hehehe.. ^^.. Btw, thx 4 ur review..

Uchiha Sakura97 : Oke,oke! Ceritanya kupanjangin, deh.. Tapi, butuh waktu agak lama, ya.. Hihihi.. *ditendang*

Fun-Ny Chan : Salam kenal juga..

Arisu yama-chan : 0sh! Terima kasih reviewnya..

**4 semuanya, thx karena udah review.. Tambah lagi, kalau mau review n' kritik, don't flame, ok? Ok, sekarang lanjut ke ceritanya..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuSaku, NaruHina, slight SasuKarin**

**Warning, gak jelas, gak nyambung.**

**Don't read don't read! Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata & Sakura.. Dua gadis cantik ini, sudah hamper dikenal oleh semua orang di KHS(Konoha High School).. Mungkin, selain karena mereka cantik, mereka juga pintar.. Karena itu, sepanjang pelajaran, mereka selalu dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari guru-guru mereka. Sayangnya, Sasuke & Naruto sedang keluyuran entah kemana. Yah, mereka diperbolehkan karena mereka anak dari pengusaha yang turut membantu berdirinya Konoha High School.

**Saat Istirahat,**

"Hmm.. Tadi itu,.. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu.. Siapa,ya..? Wajahnya.. Ganteng.. Eh, bukan ganteng, tapi ganteng banget!" batin Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata.

Tidak ada respon dari sakura, sehingga Hinata memanggil Sakura lagi.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Kamu dengar aku! Hey!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

"Ah, iya.. A,ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Dasar… Kamu mikirin apa, sih!" tanya Hinata.

"Ah~.. Tidak.. Aku hanya.." kata Sakura yang tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memikirkan cowok bermata hitam tadi.. Iya, kan?" tebak Hinata.

"Ekh! Ah, ano.. ti,tidak,kkok.. A,aku ti,tidak.. A,aduh.. A,ano Hinata.. I,itu.. Uuh.." kata Sakura sangat terbata-bata dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha.. Kamu.. Jadi mirip aku.. Waktu aku.. pacaran dengan.. Ki-kiba.. Huhu.. HIks.. Kenapa kamu memutuskan aku..Kiba.. Hikz,,.. Hikz.." kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hi,hina.. Ja,jangan begitu.. Aku percaya.. Ada lelaki yang JAUH lebih baik dari Kiba.." hibur Sakura dengan penekanan di kata JAUH.

"Huhu.. Ya,.. Kau benar, Sakura.. Terima kasih.." kata Hinata yang sudah membaik *toeing*

"Ok! Hinata, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sakura.

"YA!" kata Hinata yang bersemangat.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hmm.. Gadis tadi.. Dia berambut pink.. Jarang sekali ada gadis berambut pink.. Yah, dengan itu, aku jadi lebih mudah menemukannya.."

"Hoi! Teme! Kau kenapa, sih! Tumben kau melamun seperti itu.." kata sahabatku, Naruto.

"Huh.. Bukan urusanmu, dobe.."

"Huft.. Kau tidak seru, Teme! Oh,ya.. Kau sudah dengar berita terpanas hari ini?"

"Tidak. Memang berita tentang apa, dobe?"

"Tentang 2 orang gadis cantik. Yang pertama, berambut indigo, bermata lavender, berkulit putih, tingginya sekitar 159 cm. Yang satu lagi, berambut pink, bermata jade green, berkulit putih, kakinya jenjang, dan tingginya sekitar 165 cm. Mereka bagai dewi sekolah ini, teme!"

"Hn.." ujarku. Tunggu, berambut pink? Bermata jade green? Jangan-jangan dia orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi?

"Teme! Hoi! Kamu kenapa, sih! Ayo ke kantin!"

"Hn."

**End of Sasuke POV**

**Di bagian Sakura & Hinata….**

Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di kantin sekolah. Mereka langsung membeli makanan.

"Sakura, kamu pesan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. Strawberry Milkshake..*ini sekolah baguuus bangeeett!*

"Ok,.. Mba, pesan 2 Strawberry Milkshake dan 2 pancake!"

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar, ya.."

"YA!" jawab Hinata & Sakura serempak.

**Di bagian Sasuke & Naruto..**

"Hoi, Teme! Jalanmu lambat banget! Buruan! Aku sudah laper banget, nih!"

"Hn, dasar dobe!"

"AH! CEPETAN, SASUKE!"

"Iya.. Iya.. Huh.."

Sesampainya di kantin,

"RAMEN! RAMEN! HUWEEE! AKU LAPAR! MBA, MAS, BELI RAMEN PORSI BESAR! CEPAT!" perintah Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, yah.." kata petugas kantin itu.

"Lalu, Teme? Kau pesan?"

"Just coffee and pancake…"

"Ok! 1 Ramen porsi BESAR, 1 jus jeruk, 1 kopi, dan 1 pancake!" teriak Naruto. Orang ini memang benar-benar gak tahu malu. *dihajar Naruto FC*

"Berisik sekali, sih.." komentar Sakura yang didengar Naruto.

"Hihihi…" tawa Hinata.

"AH! Rambut Indigo, mata lavender! Rambut pink, mata jade green! Kalian…! Anak yang jadi berita utama gossip sekolah, ya!" tanya Naruto.

"Go,gossip sekolah?" tanya sakura & hinata serempak.

"YAP!"

"Ngg,, maaf.. I,ini pesanannya, Mba.. Semuanya, 60.000" kata petugas kantin seraya menyodorkan pesanan Sakura & Hinata.

"Oh, iya.. Ini! terima kasih! Oh, Sudah, ya, kalian.. Bye..!" kata Sakura.

"Sa-sampai jumpa, minna-san.." kata hinata.

"Iya, sampai jumpa kalian berdua!" balas Naruto.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat,padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Ngg, mas.. Ini pesanannya.. Semuanya,… 49.000"

"Hn, ini uangnya.. Simpan saja kembaliannya.."

"Ba,baik.. terima kasih.."

**Kembali ke Bagian Sakura, **

"Hmm.. Enak.. Sekolah ini boleeh juga.. Hahaha.. Si kepala durian tadi.. Anak yang aneh dan bersemangat ya, hin!" kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"…."

"Hin? HInata?"

"Ah, ya! Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Huh.. Jangan bilang padaku ya..Kau.. Memikirkan si kepala durian tadi..? Dan,.. muncul suatu rasa, ya..? Hm..?"  
"A,ano.. A,aku.. A,.. Ma,maksudku.. Sa,sakura-chan.. A,aku me,memang punya.. ra,rasa.. Di,dia.. te,telah mengisi.. ha-hatiku, sakura-chan.." terang Hinata gelagapan, mukanya meraaah sekali.

"Hmm.. Yah, tipemu slaluu begitu.. Kiba ribut, si kepala durian tadi pun ribut.."

"Bu-bukan.. Di-diaa.. hangat dan nyaman.. Be,begitulah, sakura-chan.."

"Hmm.. Begitu, ya.."

"ya.. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-san, Sakura?"

"Aku… Entahlah.. Aku takut.. Bisa saja dia punya perasaan yang tidak sama denganku.."

"Sakura-chan.."

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke pun berkata sama dalam hati..

"Sakura… Haruno.. Aku… Apakah dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Ah, tidak mungkin.. Tapi,.. sakura…"

**Ehehehe.. Maaf kalau pendek.. Lagi ulangan, sih.. Dasar aku anak nakal! **

**Hehehe.. Maaf juga, ceritanya gak jelas bangets, ya.. **

**Ok, langsung aja aku bilang**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Pleasee…!**


End file.
